mountbladewithfiresword2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cedrus I, Holy Calradian Emperor
|birth_place = Praven, Kingdom of Swadia |death_date = |death_place = Dhirim, Holy Calradian Empire |spouse = Lady Irena |issue = Clais IV of Calradia Prince Harlaus of Praven Prince Clais Duke Tredian of Viedar Haringoth V of Calradia |house = House of Harlas |father = Harlaus V of Swadia |mother = Middas of Rhodoks |religion = Roman Catholicism }} Cedrus I (7 May 1238 – 18 October 1306) was seventh Holy Calradian Emperor, Lord of Dhirim and King of Tihr from 1273 and King of the Swadians and Lord of Praven from 1259 to his death. He was known as "Knight-King". He was born to King Harlaus V of Swadia and Middas of Rhodoks in Praven in the Kingdom of Swadia. He was the only child, while his cousin, Lady Isolla of Suno was fighting to gain the crown. By the time, the first war between the Rhodoks and Swadians begin in 1240. Since his grandfather, Esterich's reign was only thirteen when he died at age 76. As Crown Prince, he was the heir presumptive of the Swadians. Cedrus wears Plate Armor and a Knightly Heater Shield. He hold the title of "Crown Prince of the Swadians". Even though he is young as Crown Prince, he is a powerful warrior and at a high level like his father, Harlaus. He is known for having an undefeated winning streak in tournaments, he was wounded after the sieges of Uxkhal and since the Rhodoks gained independence from Swadia. The Rhodoks–Swadia Wars was main series of wars between both Swadia and Rhodoks. During his reign, he let the Swadians to victory against the Rhodoks' Kings Agostino X and Graveth V, but make peace finally in the fall of 1285. In Swadia, Cedrus I was made the loyal monarch in almost the previous rulers in Swadia. Made in national affairs with his cousin, Nord King Gearth X. The second war broke out in 1287, when King Graveth V got assassinated, leaving Graveth's son, Agostino XI succeeded to the Rhodoks' throne. On 1273, he become the seventh Holy Calradian Emperor when he reunited all Calradia, making Cedrus the first emperor reunited since Calrad I in 890. As Emperor, he was super popular in Calradic Empire. He made peace with the Khergit Khan Belir III after a short war between Khergits and Holy Calradian Empire. And an alliance with Atis Sultan of the Sarranid Sultanate. He also made relations with the Swadians and Calradians princes and subjects. While his son, Crown Archduke Clais become the Lord of Suno. Cedrus allowed his former enemies, the Rhodoks, the Nords and the Vaegirs vassals to remain his loyal vassals. He let his Imperial empire more powerful as the third war broke out in 1301. Though always at war, Cedrus was a lover of peace. "Not greedy of territory," wrote Marcantonio Contarini in 1836, "but most greedy of peace and quiet." Cedrus abdicated in 1302. The thrones of Swadia and its territories passed to Cedrus's older son Clais, whereas the Imperial crown and its territories was inherited by his elder son William. The two empires would remain allies until the 20th century. William was weak and having last illness, but after 25 years of energetic rule he was physically exhausted and sought the peace of a city of Berlin, Prussia where he died aged 68, after suffering a Stomach cancer. He was buried in Imperial Crypt in Vienna.